Life is a day that doesn't last for long
by stainedglassmasquerade
Summary: Set after Episode 3, ObiWan reflects on his job as a Master and of Anakin. He feels he has failed. Please read and review, my summaries stink.


**Life is a day that doesn't last for long.**

The bleak, barren desert of Tatooine stretched on as far as the eye could see in all directions. It's tan sand whipped around in the wind, making the air dusty and thick. Rays of oppressive sunlight beamed down from the planet's two suns, causing heat waves to appear along the horizon. A small white dwelling stuck out of the rock and overlooked the valley below.

Inside the hovel was a muscular man dressed in brown. His clothing consisted of many layers, a tunic, tabards, and a belt, all in varying shades of brown and tan. The outer pieces of clothing were burnt and stained, the remnants of a battle on a volcanic planet. An untrimmed beard of red -blonde was slowly overtaking the man's face and he looked tired. Worry lines were beginning to show across his forehead and under his eyes, and he had the air of someone who had been through absolute destruction to come out beaten and battered but alive.

* * *

Empty. The little hovel was nearly void of the knick-knacks and trinkets that normally adorned a home. An antiseptic white covered the walls and the floor was packed down dirt. The man turned an object around in his hands causing the sunlight to catch on the metal and shine. It was a lightsaber, the weapon of a Jedi Knight. With the laser blade and proper training a Jedi could be virtually invincible. Unfortunately, the Jedi were exterminated for treason in the final days of the Republic. The man let out a heavy sigh that seemed to hang in the thick air.

"I failed you, Anakin. I failed you." His voice wavered as he turned the weapon over in his calloused hands. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, perfect Jedi Master, member of the Council, can't even keep his own apprentice from turning to the dark side." He was bitter and blamed himself.

"I should have known. I should have sensed it. I've failed and now, the Jedi are gone, my friends and colleges dead, and it's entirely my fault." Obi-Wan sat the lightsaber down and pulled a food capsule off his belt.

He looked at the gold capsule once before opening the top and smelling it's contents, it was still good. "The Sith have control of the galaxy, The Republic is gone. The Empire is ruled by a Sith Lord." Obi-Wan's fingers tightened on the capsule. "The Jedi are extinct because of my failures." He brought the capsule up in clenched fingers and threw it at the nearest wall. His anger had finally culminated in an outburst and the capsule shattered as it hit the stone wall.

* * *

Obi-Wan held his head in his hands and wept. Nothing made sense anymore; there was no point in living, no point in anything. His life as he knew it was over, all he could do was sit in this little hut and wait for a little boy to grow up. The only reason he was even on Tatooine was that boy, the son of his former apprentice, Luke. All the hope of the galaxy lay in the hands of that boy, and it was up to Obi-Wan to train him when the time came, and to watch over him until then.

"How can I succeed with this boy where I failed with his father? I don't think I can do it, I'll fail again." He let out a heavy sigh and slouched over once again, crying.

As he sat, tears flowing like a river down his cheeks he sensed a familiar presence in the room. Obi-Wan tried to regain his composure before looking up to see the shadowy figure of his former Master.

"Qui-Gon!" The living Jedi exclaimed, standing to his feet immediately.

"You did not fail Obi-Wan." The shadowy Jedi stated with his arms crossed over his chest. He was just as Obi-Wan remembered him, a fatherly figure that always helped in the most difficult of times. "You must train the boy. He is not his father, and the failure was not in you. Anakin was troubled from the beginning, I didn't see it but you did, you were right."

"Master..." His voice cracked as he slumped to the floor. He was once again wracked with sobs as the events of the past few months all flooded back to him. "Help me."


End file.
